


Gravity

by SailorTsunTsun



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Mistletoe, Romance, takari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorTsunTsun/pseuds/SailorTsunTsun
Summary: TK finds Kari standing under a mistletoe, and he can’t help it if he naturally gravitates toward her.





	1. And Here You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is totally out of season, but mistletoe kisses are one of my favorite tropes for cute fluff and I really wanted to write fluff for these adorable precious children after finishing Digimon Adventure Tri. 
> 
> This first chapter takes place at some point during the "A Very Digi Christmas" episode of Digimon Adventure 02. I hope you enjoy!

As Kari is on her way to Ken’s house for his Christmas party, the time is just right for the sun to be setting as she passes by the beach. She smiles at the blend of pink and orange coloring the sky and reflecting off of the ocean.

“Be careful not to let Davis catch you standing there,” a familiar voice says suddenly. Kari turns to find TK watching her with that adorably goofy grin of his. “He’d never miss the opportunity to kiss you under the mistletoe.”

Kari looks up and sees what he’s talking about: a mistletoe hangs on the streetlight above her head.

“Are you on your way to Ken’s party?” TK asks, taking a few steps closer.

“Yeah, I just stopped to watch the sunset.” She turns back to the ocean to admire the wondrous sight once again.

The two of them stand there in silence for a while, simply admiring the beauty of nature together. Kari almost forgets that TK is even there until he speaks again.

“It’s beautiful,” he murmurs.

But this time, the voice is coming from right behind her.

Kari gasps as she turns around, glancing up at the mistletoe. He looks up and widens his eyes, as if seeing it for the first time.

“I-I didn’t mean to,” TK stammers. “I just walked up to you without thinking, and…”

“And here you are.”

Her voice immediately calms him down. “And here I am.”

Kari pushes a strand of hair behind her ear as she stares into TK’s eyes with a shy smile. He looks back at her, and their gaze doesn’t waver for a single moment, even as TK begins to lean forward. It holds until their eyes slide closed and the two finally kiss.

It only lasts for a few seconds, but it’s enough to make Kari’s heart race.

Their eyes flutter open at the same time, neither of them moving until TK finally blinks out of his daze.

“We should probably get going if we don’t wanna be late to the party.”

It takes a moment for Kari to come back to her senses. “R-right. The party.”

Kari turns around and starts walking before TK can see the blush creeping up her face. He catches up to her quickly, and they stay side-by-side even after getting to Ken’s house.


	2. And Here We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since their first kiss under a mistletoe.
> 
> Kari feels like maybe it's time for another one.

The kiss was three years ago.

Neither of them ever dared to bring it up and disrupt the comfort of their friendship, and as the years went by, Kari figured it was best to just forget about it. Things were different now. They were no longer the same kids they were back then.

Even so, she couldn’t help thinking back to that day every now and then. Back when TK wasn’t so popular with the other girls in their class. Back when she was always the first person he would invite to go to his brother’s concerts with him.

But Kari is still happy with the way things are. Usually.

Besides, it’s not like they ever stopped being close friends. TK still makes it clear that he cares about her, and sometimes they get to spend time alone together—like right now.

The digidestined are planning to get presents and send them to Meiko, so TK and Kari decided to go shopping together. She agreed to meet him at his apartment. He greets her with a bright smile before realizing that he left his wallet in his room. She waits inside as he goes to get it, and she notices that TK’s mother isn’t there; it’s just the two of them.

“Sorry about that,” TK says as he appears at the door of his room. 

That’s when Kari notices the mistletoe attached to the doorframe, and memories of their kiss come flooding back.

“Is something wrong?” TK asks.

Kari shakes her head, putting on a playful smile. “Be careful not to get caught under that mistletoe with anyone. Your new girlfriend might get upset.”

TK glances at the mistletoe briefly before grinning at her. “I already told you she’s not my girlfriend. You’re not getting jealous, are you?”

Normally, Kari would simply tease him back. Then they would drop the subject immediately and get back to their normal, painfully platonic friendship. But she doesn’t feel so much like pretending tonight, so instead she just looks away.

“Remember when you saw me under a mistletoe three years ago?” Kari asks suddenly, taking a step forward but still refusing to making eye contact. “You were the one who pointed it out to me”–another step–“but I guess you totally forgot”–and another–”because you went right behind me without thinking.”

“Kari?”

“And there you were.” She’s standing right in front of him now, the mistletoe right above them.

“And here we are.”

She finally looks into his puzzled eyes, pressing her lips against his before she can lose her nerve.

And it’s just as enchanting as it was three years ago.

But this time, they’re not outside where any passerby can see them. And it’s not just a little crush anymore. Kari’s known that for a while now. What she doesn’t know is that TK feels the same way.

So when they finally kiss again, neither one of them is ready to end it any time soon.

TK lifts a hand to the side of her face and wraps an arm around her waist to pull her closer. She quickly matches his enthusiasm, returning his embrace. Her free hand slides up his chest and pushes forward until they make it to the edge of TK’s bed.

She gasps as he lifts her off her feet and gently lays her down on the bed before leaning over her to kiss her again. Her fingers run through his soft blond hair, clenching into a fist as he dips his head down toward her neck. It’s all just  _ so much _ —the boy she loves kissing her lips, her neck, and on  _ his bed _ —that she feels like her heart is about to explode, and she cries out before she can stop herself.

TK immediately backs off, his body tense and his eyes wide with concern.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

Kari takes a moment to catch her breath before answering. “Y-yeah, I just… wasn’t expecting…  _ this _ .”

TK laughs, his whole body relaxing as he lets himself collapse on top of her. He buries his face in the crook of her neck.

“T-TK? What are you…”

“Neither did I,” he whispers. His lips brush against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine.“But I’m glad.”

Kari smiles. “Me too.”

“I really like you, Kari.”

“I really like you too.”


	3. And There We'll Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Kari talk and realize that they've both been idiots all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this ending!  
> By the way, this kinda has spoilers for the last Digimon Adventure Tri movie.

TK rolls onto his back and off of Kari once she jokes about not being able to breathe. But he still stays close, taking her hand in his and staring at her with a look of admiration.

“I feel like I’ve waited forever for this,” Kari murmurs.

TK gives her a puzzled look. “Why’d you wait?”

“Why’d you go on a bunch of dates with other girls?”

“So you _were_ jealous then?”

TK wiggles his eyebrows at her, and Kari elbows him gently, still refusing to admit it. “Never.”

“You know, I only went on my first date because the girl was the one who invited me. I never would’ve asked her out on my own. Then when we were out together, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. And I guess that’s when I realized I was falling in love.”

“Really?”

TK pouts a little. “But you didn’t seem to care at all when I brought up my date, so I thought you didn’t like me back.”

“Of course I had to act like I didn’t care. I thought you didn’t like me that way, and I didn’t want unrequited feelings to make things awkward between us.”

“I kinda thought the same thing. I figured I’d settle for being your friend and try to move on by seeing other girls.”

“So this whole time, we… I can’t believe we both liked each other and still waited three whole years for our second kiss.”

“Yeah, about that…”

Kari narrows her eyes. “I meant between _us_ , TK. I’m not talking about what you did with those other girls.”

“No, of course not! I just… I kinda already kissed you.”

“What are you talking about?” Her mind immediately goes to one particular occasion, but she thought it was just a dream—a really nice dream among all the nightmares.

“Remember when we all thought Tai was gone and you were really sick with a fever? Well, you woke up especially upset from one of your nightmares and wouldn’t calm down, so I…”

“You told me you loved me, and we kissed.”

TK raises his eyebrows. “You remember? I thought you either didn’t remember or you just didn’t wanna talk about it because you regretted kissing me.”

“I didn’t mention it because I thought the whole thing was just a dream.” Kari groans. “We’re idiots, aren’t we?”

“That’s just part of what makes us perfect for each other.” TK gives her a quick peck on her forehead, followed by a slower, lingering kiss on her lips. He doesn’t want it to end so soon, but Kari pushes him back with a smirk.

“Have you forgotten about our plans to go shopping for Meiko’s present?”

TK’s eyes light up. “Oh yeah! So it’ll be like our first date!” His smile falters a bit then. “But before we go, can you promise me something?”

“What is it?”

“If anything happens… like us breaking up… we’ll still be friends, right?”

Kari frowns. “I’m not gonna break up with you, TK.”

“But if you do? You never know…”

“I promise that no matter what happens, we’ll always be friends.”  Kari tries to give TK her most reassuring smile, and he smiles back at her.

“Then it’s settled.” TK clears his throat, bringing the back of Kari’s hand up to his mouth so he can kiss it, eliciting giggles from her. “Kari Kamiya, will you give me the honor of taking you out on a date?”

Kari grins. “It would be my pleasure.”

And so, hand-in-hand, TK and Kari go out on their first date.


End file.
